Tsubomi Kido
|Hair color = Dark Green |Eye color = Black |Gender = Female |Height = 168 cm (5'6") |Weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) |Blood type = B |Age = 16 |Birthday = January 2nd |Occupation = Leader of Mekakushi Dan |Ability = Concealing Eyes |Species = Human |Status = Alive |Manga = 01. Artificial Enemy |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze-|kanji name = 木戸 つぼみ |romaji name = Kido Tsubomi |Japanese = Yuko Kaida}} Tsubomi Kido (木戸 つぼみ) is the first member of the Mekakushi Dan and currently its leader. Appearance : Kido wears a dark and pale purple-gray hoodie. There is a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front. Underneath is a red jacket styled with a high collar. Along with this, Kido wears green pants and green converse shoes. The left side of her pants is rolled up to her knee. Kido has long, dark green hair, and black eyes. Personality : Kido grew up in the same orphanage as Seto and Kano. She is always listening to music through her earphones. Although she is naturally kind and has the most common sense within the group, she is short-tempered and has difficulty keeping other members (especially Kano and Seto) in line. She often appears scary at first glance, due to her dark expression and "glare-like gaze," as stated by Kano. In her past, she was relatively normal, but because of her ability, her presence was weak and people often unintentionally ignored her. Over time, she started to become arrogant, developing "chuunibyou" ("8th grader syndrome"). Eye Ability *'Concealment': Kido's ability is the "Hiding One's Eyes" ability. She can divert perception towards objects and even people within 2 meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. Conversation while being hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Kido's ability works more when preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly and to not disappear suddenly. Songs Main: *Blindfold Code *Children Record Cameo: *Imagination Forest *Konoha's State of the World *Kisaragi Attention *Yobanashi Deceive *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Outer Science *Summertime Record *Shounen Brave Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage, she is referred to by her last name rather than her first name. *Her favorite bands and artists are Oasis, RADIOHEAD, and Shugo Tokumaru. *She refers to herself in first person as "ore," rather than "watashi," which is what most females use in Japanese. Along with this quirk, she refers to people in second person as "omae." As a result, her style of speech is considered masculine. *Although she doesn't like flashy clothing, Kano has mentioned that she owns a frilly skirt somewhere. *She apparently cooks very well. *She is afraid to ride roller coasters and enter haunted houses, where Shintaro stated she was like a "newborn baby lamb." *Her hoodie was a gift from Ayano when the 4 were younger.アヤノの幸福理論 (Ayano no Koufuku Riron) *She seems to have a fondness for animals, shown in a manga where she sees a cat on the road and tries to take it in. Quotes *'"Mekakushi Completion... Do it!" *''"Not what I hate, but what I like...? Eh... hi-"'' - (Children Record Booklet) References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan